On This Night
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: On the night when the walls between the worlds of the living and the dead, truths that some would like to remain hidden come to light and justice is served
1. Chapter 1

Halloween. October 31. Samhain. It is a time when it is said that the veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest. It is a time when the souls of the departed can visit the living, sometimes to bring a blessing upon them and sometime not.

But all of that has been almost forgotten by our modern society. Halloween is seen as a day of tricks or treats, scares and laughs, children in costumes begging for candy and horror movies on the tele.

"So how was it? Did you get a lot of candy?" Petunia asked as Dudley ran into the house in his devil costume.

"Lots!" Dudley exclaimed running into the living room and dumping his candy on the floor.

"You would be so proud of our son, Pet," Vernon said as he shut the door. "He made sure he got his candy before the other children had a chance. Once he had his share he was off to the next house. Actually had a hard time keeping up with him." Vernon chuckled.

"He has the same competitive streak that you have, Vernon," Petunia commented.

"No one gets in the way of a Dursley and what they want," Vernon replied with pride. "Did you have any trouble while we were away?"

"None, what so ever," Petunia told him.

"Did that ghost couple visit you, mummy," Dudley asked as he sorted his candy.

"Ghost couple?" Petunia asked.

"A man and woman dressed up as ghosts. They said they wanted to see you and daddy," Dudley said.

* * *

><p>And that is all I will post at FF. If you want to read the rest of this completed story then please visit AO3 or HP Fandom (see links to my page on author page)<p>

Sigh - My friend Cowalch convinced me to post the rest of the story at FF. But if FF removes it then I'm not reposting it.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember them. Where did you see them, Dudley?" Vernon asked.<p>

"When you were talking to that woman dressed in the cat costume. Some meany gave me a toothbrush," Dudley glared at the offending object.

"What did the man and woman look like, Dudley?" Petunia asked.

"Like ghosts," Dudley replied simply.

"Did you happen to recognize who they were?" Vernon asked. "Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Smith from next street over?"

"No. They were dressed like vampires," Dudley said.

Vernon shook his head. "I'm sure whoever it was will apologise for not making it over, Pet. They probably had just as much trouble keeping up with their little one."

"The ghost couple said that they would be around later," Dudley told them as he stuffed a chocolate bar into his mouth. "Would be around after bedtime."

"Dudley, don't eat your candy so close to bedtime," Petunia said.

"But I'm hungry," Dudley whined around the candy bar.

Petunia sighed. "Alright but only two more pieces. You can eat some more tomorrow."

Dudley nodded his head as he pulled out two of the biggest pieces of candy in his pile before shoving the candy he wanted to keep back into his pillowcase. "I don't want that stuff," he said pointing at a small pile of candy. "It's gross candy. You need to throw it away, mummy."

"Right you are, Dudley," Vernon said with pride. "Don't know who would give away cheap candy like that."

"Some people just don't know what good candy really is," Petunia commented as she gathered up the few rejected pieces of candy before walking into the kitchen and throwing them into the bin.

The Dursley family soon settled into their nightly routine. Dudley watched the television as he ate his candy. Vernon read the newspaper while Petunia settled in with a novel that happened to have a picture of a scantily clad woman and a very handsome man on the cover.

After awhile, Vernon carried a sleeping Dudley up to bed while Petunia put Dudley's candy away along with finishing up some other nightly chores.

"You seem a bit upset tonight, Pet," Vernon said as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's nothing," Petunia said as she hung up the dish towel to dry. "Just feel a little off tonight."

Vernon walked over and hugged her from behind. "You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Petunia leaned back into her husband's embrace. "No. I feel fine. It's just… I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Do you think it has something to do with the boy," Vernon asked.

Petunia opened her mouth then closed it. "No," she finally said. "No... I don't know… It's just something about today."

Vernon kissed Petunia's hair. "I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

Petunia turned in Vernon's arms so she was facing him. "You're probably right, Vernon."

A couple hours later the couple turned in to bed.

Most people are under the impression that Samhain aka Halloween, started at midnight on October 31st and ended at midnight on November 1st but in reality Samhain started at dusk on the 31st and ended at dusk on the 1st.

So many people crawl into to their bed believing that they're safe from any visiting spirits… if they believe in them at all, after they locked the house up and turned the lights out. Most people will have sweet dreams of their departed loved one or nightmares of those they had wronged in life and for a very few either blessed or unfortunate souls… they get woken up.

"It's two in the morning, Pet," Vernon grumbled sleepily. "Turn the light off and go to sleep."

"It is off," Petunia replied around her yawn. "Turned it off before going to sleep."

Vernon rose up on his elbow so he could glare at the bed lamp on his wife's side of the bed. "Well, it's on now. So turn it off, love."

Petunia pulled her beauty mask off enough so that she could see through one eye. "Switch must be bad," she grumbled before turning the lamp off once again and replacing her mask.

The couple settled back into bed and were on the edge of sleep when the lamp on Vernon's side of the bed came on.

"What the…?" he exclaimed, glaring at the lamp before turning it off. As soon as he settled back onto bed, the light next to Petunia turned back on.

"It's that boy!" Vernon snarled.

"What?" Petunia said groggily as she pulled her beauty mask off.

"The boy," Vernon growled. "He's using his freaky power to play with the lights."

"We'll never get any sleep at this rate," Petunia said in disgust as she glared at the lamp.

"I'll deal with it," Vernon said as he tossed the blankets off of him and tried to get up only to flop back into the bed. "What in hell!" Vernon tried to get out of bed again only to find that he could get partly out before he was forced back into it. "I can't get out of bed."

Petunia tried to get out of bed only to experience the same thing. "I can't either. The boy must be doing it."

"When I get out of this bed," Vernon snarled as she struggled against whatever held him in the bed, "that boy will pay for this!"

"And why should he," a voice asked out of nowhere. "After all he's not doing it. He's sound asleep in the cupboard you locked him in"

"Lil… Lily," Petunia gasped as she looked around with wide eyes.

"Ah so you do remember me, my dear sister," Lily said as she slowly appeared at the foot of the bed.

"But you're dead," Petunia exclaim. "You shouldn't be here!"

"And why shouldn't we?" James asked as he appeared next to Lily, an arm wrapped around his wife. "Have you forgot what day it is?"

"November 1st," Vernon snapped after a quick glance to the alarm clock, "and what difference does that make."

Petunia nodded her head in agreement.

Lily shook her head sadly. 'Did you forget what great grandmother Evans taught us, Petunia. I know I was very young when she taught us but I still remember."

"That was stupid superstition! She was an old stupid woman," Petunia shouted.

"She was smarter than you ever were," James commented.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Vernon demanded as he once again tried to get out of bed.

"We came to talk," Lily answered simply with a smile. "After all this is the only day out of a whole year in which we can visit our loved ones."

"That's not saying we didn't watch over the rest of the 364 days," James chimed in.

"Why haven't you visited before," Petunia asked nervously.

"You can blame Dumbledore for that. Every year he would cast a spell to prevent us from visiting you and other people," Lily answered with a small smile.

"Of course this year he wasn't exactly able to do it," James commented with an evil smile. "He's laid up in the hospital wing thanks to a nasty bump on the head. Dumbledore didn't make as many friends as he thought he did. One of the castle ghosts was more than happy to make sure he had little accident."

"So you arrange all of that just so we can have this little talk," Vernon said.

"As great grandmother Evans taught us, this is the night in which the dead can visit their loved ones with either blessing," Lily said as her smile twisted into a malicious grin, "or play some pranks."


	2. Chapter 2

In the wee hours of the night, the fire in the fireplace of the Burrow roared briefly to life before dying back down.

"What a night," Arthur Weasley said to himself as he stepped out of the fireplace. "I really hate this night."

"Oh come on Arty. This night isn't that bad, after all it's the New Year," a voice said from the direction of back of the room.

Arthur quickly pulled his wand and aimed it towards the direction of the voice. "Who's there?"

The oil lamps spread out around the room suddenly lit themselves.

Arthur stared at the people in his sitting room. "Gideon. Fabian."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Arty," Fabian said as he and his brother sat down on the couch.

"Molly's probably asleep. I can go get her," Arthur said as he pointed in the direction of the stair. "She'll be so happy to see you."

"Let our sister sleep," Gideon suggested. "This is a matter between us."

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he walked over the armchair and sat down.

The brothers looked at each either for a moment. "Some things are happening tonight. Big things," Fabian admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Changes," Fabian answered. "One small change… and it's going to change everything in the wizard world."

"What do you mean? Is it why you're here? Why you're visiting us now when you never did before?" Arthur asked

Gideon shook his head. "We visited every year; Arty. There just hasn't been a reason to show ourselves until this year."

"And this one small change you mentioned, that's why you're here now," Arthur said.

The ghosts of the Prewett bothers nodded their heads.

"So what is this small change?" Arthur asked.

"Can't tell you," one of the brothers answered.

"Its top secret," the other brother chimed in.

Arthur rubbed his head as if to ward off a headache. "I wonder if it's a family curse," he said softly.

"Yes," the twins said simultaneously.

Arthur blinked a couple of time in confusion. "The small change is a curse?"

"No," one of the brothers said. "Twin speak."

"Or at least that what great grandmother Prewett said," the other twin finished explaining.

Arthur shot his brothers-in-law a look that was a mix of amusement and exasperation. "What can you tell me about this small change and how it will affect my family?"

The twins shared a look between each other.

"Not too long ago a couple approached us and some other spirits asking for help. Seems that their family was being warded against spirits so they couldn't visit them," Gideon explained.

"Nothing too unusual there, especially if the spirits are being a problem," Arthur commented.

"If they're being a problem," Fabian grumbled, "but they won't. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for."

"Dumbledore?" Arthur said as he looked at the two brothers. "What does the Headmaster have to do with any of this?"

"More than you would think," Fabian commented.

"Right now that's not important, what is important is Molly and our niece and nephews," Gideon said.

"Is that why you're here? Are Molly and the children in danger?" Arthur demanded.

The two brothers share a looked before Gideon say, "Arthur do you trust us?"

Arthur nodded his head. "Of course."

"Then you need do exactly what we tell you to do," Gideon stated.

Arthur nodded his head in agreement

Fabian leaned forward. "Percy, who I still think you, should have named Angus," he said.

"Should have called him Jonathon," Gideon grumbled.

"Angus Jonathon Weasley?" Fabian suggested.

"Or Jonathan Angus Weasley," Gideon countered.

"Stop," Arthur commanded in frustration. Once he had the twin's attention he said, "What about Percy. What do I need to do to protect Molly and the children?"

"Oh it's simple. You need to make an unbreakable cage, put Percy's rat in it and then take to Madam Bones and tell her you caught an illegal animagus," Gideon stated.

"Do remember to make the unbreakable cage strong enough to resist an animagus changing back to human form," Fabian said. "You would be surprised how many people don't realize that an unbreakable cage really isn't unbreakable. I think it's something like water proof, where it's really water resistance until certain depth."

"You're thinking of that tail that James told us about Padfoot and his run in with a potion ingredient provider and how he escaped," Gideon chimed in. "Before then I never realized that anything unbreakable was really breakable with enough force behind it."

"It was a bit like that time we tried that potion that guaranteed you would not suffer a hangover, no matter how much you drank," Fabian said.

"Of course it was only good on wizard alcohol. Didn't work on Muggle drinks," Gideon said as he rubbed his head.

"Yea but that was a fine night for a pub crawl," Fabian said fondly. "Never did get to that last pub."

"You know we could do it now," Gideon suggested.

"Haunt the pubs?" Fabian replied.

"It would be a haunting pub crawl or would it be a ghostly one?" Gideon said thoughtful.

"We would need to include a few mates in it, it would only be right," Fabian suggested.

"You do realize that the pubs have closed hours ago," Arthur pointed out.

"He has a point," Fabian said.

"That's true but the pubs across the pond would be open," Gideon suggested.

"Yes but we would have to deal with the ghost of the Yanks over there and you know how they feel about the British," Fabrian stated.

"So we buy first round," Gideon replied.

"That would work," Fabian said before a thoughtful look came to his face. "Do you have any money?"

"I thought you did," Gideon replied.

The twin ghost turned and looked at Arthur. "Can you spare a few quid, Arty?" one of the twins asked.

"I don't think they use quids over there," the other twin chimed in.

The first twin nodded his head. "He's right. Can you spare a few whatever they use over there? You know we're good for it."

"I seem to remember you owing me 100 pounds. And you're not good for it. You're dead," Arthur countered.

"Well there is no need to get insulting about it," one of the twins said with a pout.

The other twin elbowed his brother. "We could head to Scotland and visit a refinery," he suggested.

The first twin rubbed his head. "But angels' hit hard," he said before turning to his brother-in-law. "A piece of advice Arty when you die, never ever get in between an angel and his share."

"His share?" Arthur said in confusion.

"The angel's share of the whiskey from when it's in a barrel and aging. Good stuff but the angels can get a tad bit testy when you just want a drink," the twin explained.

Arthur shook his head as he held his forehead. "Now I remember why I always carried a headache potion whenever there was a chance that your two would appear."

The twins looked at Arthur with the identical 'kicked puppy' look. "You don't love us anymore," they said at the same time.

Arthur groaned while he shook his head, and then stopped and looked directly at the twins with an evil glint in his eyes. "You're right. I don't love you. I love your sister, Molly who is the light of my life. And I love all the children she bore for me." Arthur took a breath before saying. "You two rate about the same as the time that Molly tried to create split-pea soup and she burnt it."

The same look of disgust appears on the brothers' faces. "I remember that soup," Fabian said with a trace of horror.

Gideon nodded his head. "She tried to make us eat some before we could escape."

"Yes, you did and you left me behind to eat it," Arthur growled softly.

The twins share a look before turning back to Arthur. "Sorry," they said. "But you have to remember at that time it was every man for their selves."

Arthur once again shook his head. "So all I need to take Scabbers to Madam Bones and tell her that he's an animagus."

The twins nodded their heads. "In an unbreakable cage that is strong enough to stand him trying to escape."

Arthur nodded his head. "And then what?"

The twins share a look between themselves that for those who knew the twins read them asking the same question.

"Have a pint or two…" one of the twins said

"Or three or more," the other twin chimed in.

"For us while you watched what happens," he first twin finished what he was saying.

"And how will I know what I'm watching for?" Arthur asked.

"Oh you'll know, Arty. You'll know," the twins said with an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know this place couldn't be half bad with a few changes," a male spirit said as he slowly appeared in the cell of the notorious murderer by the name of Sirius Black. "Change the lightening. Paint the walls." A prisoner's scream echoed down the halls. "Get rid of the neighbors. Oh and you would have to change the staff. Really can't keep them on. They pull the mood of the place down."

"Well it is Azkaban, Regulus," Sirius said from the corner he was curled up in, trying to ward off the cold. "It would hardly be the most feared place in the wizard world without them."

"True. True," Regulus admitted as he looks around the cell.

"So have you come here to gloat," Sirius growled at his brother. "Come to see me thrown in prison by the side I trusted, I gave my support to?"

Regulus looked at his elder brother before shaking his head. "No. No, I haven't."

Sirius snorted as he pulled the rags covering his body tighter around him.

"I came here… I came here to tell you that you were right," Regulus admitted.

Sirius looked at the spirit of his brother in confusion. "Could you repeat that, please?"

"You were right!" Regulus said in agitated manner as he started to pace the cell. "You were right about the Pureblood ideals and about Muggle-born. You were right about the Dark Lord and the insanity he brought to our world. You won't believe the things that… that man had done."

Sirius snorted. "I would believe. I saw the results more than once," he admitted. "And **you** helped him."

Regulus nodded his head sadly as he sank down to the floor. "And I regret every moment of it," he said softly. "When I died… I had to face everything I did. Those I killed… a girl only a little older than me… she **forgave** me! Me! The person who ended her life. She forgave me. Claimed I was miss-lead by evil. That I was tricked."

Sirius sat there quietly as his brother confessed everything.

Regulus was silence for a moment. "When I joined… I thought I was doing a good thing. Protecting our world, our way of life… protecting it from them… from the muggles. Mother always taught us how wrong them were… how they destroy everything the touch. That they were nothing more than smart animals."

"She was wrong," Sirius said.

"Wrong," Regulus said with a laugh. "Wrong doesn't even come close. Everything our parents taught us was a lie. And somehow you saw through it all. You knew it was all a lie."

Sirius snorted. "I didn't. I believed all that crap about Muggles and Muggles-born. But **you**… you were always their favourite. The one who I was compared to. I was the eldest but it was you, the baby of the family who was the apple of their eyes. So one day I gave up. I decided if I couldn't be prefect like you then I could be everything you weren't; everything to pissed mother and father off. You can imagine my surprise when I realized that everything our _loving_ parents told us was a lie."

Regulus shook his head with a snort. "Fate always seems to love you. Fall in a pile of dragon dung and come up covered in gold and silver."

"I would hardly say that," Sirius growled as he waved a hand around his cell. "I would hardly call this being covered in gold and silver."

"I would say having friends from beyond the grave who are willing to help you as being covered in gold and silver," Regulus countered.

"James and Lily," Sirius whispered.

"More than just them… more than just me," Regulus replied. "Things are changing fast and if you don't want to screw things up, you better listen to what I have to say."

"What is it? What's changing?" Sirius demanded. "Does it have to do with Harry?"

"Are you going to listen to me, Sirius? Because if you don't and you screw this up, there is no third chance for you… or your godson. Understand?" Regulus asked.

Sirius nodded his head. "What do you need me to do?"

"Alright I can't tell you what's going on right now but when they come for you and they will come. When they do, you need to keep your mouth shut and let out your Slytherin side," Regulus said.

Sirius snorted. "My Slytherin side? Do you do remember that I was sorted into Gryffindor?"

"And do you remember saying that you would do everything that is the opposite of what mother and father would want," Regulus pointed out.

Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly at his brother. "Are you claiming that I somehow made the Sorting Hat place me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?"

"Yes," Regulus replied simply.

Sirius simply shrugged his shoulder. "It helped that the Hat wasn't exactly a fan of mother. Seems she insulted it somehow when it was her turn to be sorted."

Regulus shook his head. "That explains a lot," he mumbled before turning his attention back to his brother. "As I was saying, things are happening out there and you'll have to be clever and cunning to take advantage of it."

"So play up the poor innocent heir of the house of Black," Sirius commented.

Regulus smirked, "And also the regent of the house of Potter; guardian and protector of the Boy Who Lived."

Sirius's eye narrowed. "I take it Lily and James want me to do something special with Harry."

"Leave," Regulus answered simply. "Leave the Isles. Go someplace far from here. Someplace where they don't know that bastard Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore," Sirius said in surprise.

"In death, all is revealed," Regulus said simply.

The two brothers sat there silently before Sirius said, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Regulus snorted. "And have you do something stupid, I think not. You'll figure it out in time, big brother. And when you do, don't do anything." A satisfying smirk appeared on Regulus' face, "You could say the dead have plans for our _dear_ Headmaster."

"And you don't want me messing up those plans," Sirius replied.

Regulus nodded his head in agreement. "And someday when you die, which better be a long, long time from now, you'll be able to join in. Remember, death is for all eternity."


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry?" Dudley's voice called out from the other side of the cupboard door, followed by a faint knocking sound. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Harry replied groggily.

The bolt on the cupboard door could be heard sliding back and the door opened with a slight squeak.

Dudley stood nervously in the doorway. "Something is wrong with mummy and daddy. They're eyes are open but they won't talk to me and tell me where my candy is."

Harry sighed. "It's probably on the top shelf in the cupboard to the right of the sink. That's where Aunt Petunia always hides extra sweets."

Dudley's face brightens. "Oh, okay," He replied before turning and walking to the kitchen to collect his candy.

With a shake of his head, Harry left his little cupboard as Dudley ran to retrieve his candy.

Harry climbed the stairs to the second floor and tentatively knocks on the door his aunt and uncle bedroom. "Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon," he called out as he open the door enough to poke his head in.

Not receiving a response, Harry crept into the room and over to his aunt's side of the bed. "Aunt Petunia," Harry said with a shaky voice as he stared at the woman lying in bed.

Petunia lay there unmoving. Her eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. A sound that was a mixture of a whimper and moan came from her parted lips.

"I'm going to go get help," Harry said as he walked away from the bed before rushing from the room and down the stair.

Dudley barely looked away from the tele while eating his candy when Harry pounded down the stairs and over to the phone.

With a nervously glance towards the stairs, Harry picked up the phone and dialed 9-9-9.

"Emergency, which service?" a female voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hello," Harry answered timidly

"Is your mummy there?" the woman asked.

"No. My mummy is dead. My aunt Petunia said it was a car accident," Harry replied.

"Is your aunt there?" the woman asked.

"Yes but aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon… something is wrong with them," Harry said

"Wrong, how?"

"They won't get up. Aunt Petunia's eyes are open but she won't move. That's why I called. Dudley and me are scared," Harry said.

"I'm not scared," Dudley shouted. "You take that back or I'll tell mummy!"

Harry sighed. "Dudley's not scared but I am."

"It's ok for you to be scared. I'm scared sometimes too," the woman said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Harry," Harry replied.

"How old are you, Harry?" the woman asked.

Harry paused for a moment as he counted his fingers. "Four."

"That's a good age," the woman said. "Can you tell me what your street address is?"

Harry shook his head. "Dudley do you know our street address?"

"Number 4," Dudley answered proudly. "Number 4… private something."

"Dudley says its Number 4 private something," Harry told the woman on the phone.

"Alright," the woman replied. "You know your Aunt's and Uncle last name?"

"Umm... Dur… Dursley. Petunia and Vernon Dursley," Harry said proudly.

"I found your address, Harry and I'm sending someone to help your aunt and uncle but I need you to stay on the phone," the woman said. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," Harry replied as he nodded his head.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" the woman asked.

"No, just Dudley and me," Harry answered.

"Are there any pets? Dogs? Cats?" the woman asked.

"No. Uncle Vernon say's they're a waste of money, like me," Harry replied.

The woman paused for a moment before saying, "Alright… ummm… Can you tell me if anyone has been sick recently?" the woman asked.

"No," Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"What did you and your family do last night?" the woman asked. "Did you go out?"

"Uncle Vernon and Dudley went out trick or treating. I stayed home," Harry replied.

"And your aunt?" the woman asked.

"She gave out candy," Harry replied.

"Did you help give out candy?" the woman asked.

"No. I wasn't allowed," Harry replied.

"Why not?" the woman asked.

"Uncle Vernon said that trick and treat isn't for my type," Harry replied.

"Your type?" the woman asked

"That's what uncle Vernon said," Harry stated.

The woman was once again silent for a moment. "What's your favourite cartoon, Harry?"

"I'm not allowed to watch the tele but Dudley's favorite is Inspector Gadget," he answered.

"Alright… then…ummm… favourite color?" the woman asked, as she tried to distract Harry and keep him calm. "My favourite is blue. What's yours?"

"Green. Like my eyes," Harry answered cheerfully

"Ohhh. I love green eyes. I bet you're a very handsome young man," the woman said with a giggle.

A blush came to Harry's cheeks. "I'm not."

The woman chuckled. "Oh you may not be right now but give it some time and the girls will be lining up."

"Why would the girls be lining up? And don't girls have things like dreaded lurgy? My cousin Dudley told me so," Harry replied.

The woman giggled. "You'll understand when you're older," the woman replied before sounding serious again. "Alright, Harry, I've just been informed that the police just arrived at your home. I need you to put the phone down, do not hang it up and then open the door for them. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Harry nodded his head.

"Alright, then go do that," the woman told him.

Harry placed the phone down and then went and opened the door just as the officers were walking up towards the house.

"Hello," Harry said tentatively.

"Hello," the older of the two officers said. "I'm Officer Jack and this is Officer Henry and you must be Harry."

Harry nodded his head. "How did you know?"

"The woman on the phone told us. She told us that you and your cousin were here and that your aunt and uncle were sick," Office Jack explained.

"Oh," Harry replied simply.

"Where are your aunt and uncle, Harry?" Officer Henry asked.

"In their bedroom," Harry said as he pointed towards the stairs.

"I'll go check on them and see what I can do," Officer Henry started towards the stairway.

"And I'll stay here with Harry and his cousin," Officer Jack said with a reassuring smile towards Harry. "And actually I need to use the phone and let them know that we're here and both you and your cousin are safe. Can you show me the phone, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and started to walk over to where he laid the phone. The officer glanced briefly into the living room where Dudley sat watching the tele, empty candy wraps piling around him.

Officer Jack accepted the phone from Harry. "Hello, this is Officer Jack Traven."

"Yes."

"Yes, that correct."

"Okay. Thanks. Have a good day."

Officer Jack turned and looked at Harry as the ambulance pulled up in from of the house. "Everything is going to be alright, Harry. Everything will be fine."

The End?


End file.
